OK Flight
by msjgatsby
Summary: Never have I ever been to Oklahoma... PIKE fluff
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: A little dirty fluff piece to ease tensions PIKE tensions after what happened in the last episode. After I thought about it more, I came around to Mike's way of thinking for the last episode.

This is set between Season 1 and Season 2.

* * *

It's nine pm, and Mike is just getting home. He actually left work at a reasonable time for once, but traffic in DC is torturous. Mike rifles through his mail in the lobby of his apartment building. It's mostly junk mail. He has not even been living in DC long enough to get his first bill, but he smiles when he sees an incredibly inappropriate postcard of tan topless women on a beach. He flips it over and reads the message from Johnny and laughs.

The old woman who is checking her mailbox beside him sees the postcard he's laughing at and gives him a disapproving look. Mike apologizes, and flips to the next item in the pile, which is a plain white envelope addressed with familiar handwriting. He's burning with curiosity, but it feels like too private of a treasure to open in front of his noisy neighbor. Filled with anticipation, he nods politely to the woman, turns, and tries to resist the urge to sprint back to his apartment.

Once he's in the safe and sterile walls of his small barren studio, he looks down at the envelope in his hand. He carefully opens it, and is disappointed when he sees it's just a single sheet of paper with one sentence.

_There's nothing quite like the thrill of flying…_

Mike stares at the paper, confused. If Mike hadn't memorized the soft scroll of her handwriting, he wouldn't have even known the letter was from Paige. She didn't sign her name, or write any sort of correspondence other than the cryptic message.

He stares at the paper in his hand, rereading the words again and again. He remembers saying these words to her at the Drop, when they were talking in code in front of Abby and that asshat Paige was with. He remembers the secret smirk she gave him. He remembers every detail of every moment with Paige. It's like the moments with her stand out in vivid color in an otherwise black and white landscape of memories. He can't figure out why she would send him this though. Is she flying out to visit? Is she in trouble? If this is her way of telling him she's dating that asshat drug dealer, he may kill himself. He stares at the paper, completely befuddled by her riddle.

After twenty minutes of intense staring at the letter, he finally gives up, and goes to grab himself a drink from the fridge. The only alcohol he has in the house is a bottle of bourbon he got as a housewarming gift from some cute blonde who's technically his superior at the FBI. Jennifer or Julia or something. Superior or not, the woman definitely seemed to want him, but he couldn't be bothered by that at the moment. He pours himself a drink and holds the page up to the light, wondering if maybe there's more she's written in secret ink or something.

This is pathetic. He is one of the brightest young minds on the FBI and he can't solve this riddle. He may just have to call her and admit he can't figure it out. He walks back to the small entry table where he left the envelope to make sure the letter is addressed to him, when he sees the ticket lying on the floor that must have fallen out of the envelope in his haste to open it.

He picks it up and stares at the ticket, a grin spreading across his face. It's for a flight out of DC to Oklahoma next Friday at 5:00.

* * *

Mike gets off the plane, and worries for the hundredth time this is a bad idea. He has no idea what he's doing in Oklahoma. He hasn't talked to Paige at all this week. He tried calling earlier in the day and his call went straight to voicemail. Finally he'd just sent her a text that said "Getting on the plane."

He hadn't gotten a response.

Now he walks through the crowded airport with his carryon dragging behind him. He looks around the airport and realizes he doesn't have a plan or a clue where to go. He is never this unprepared. He almost expected part way through the flight for a stewardess to ask him if he was Special Agent Mike Warren, and tell him to wait in the baggage claim, but nothing happened. He looks around, feeling lost, wondering why he did something so stupid and impulsive.

Then he sees his answer.

A sign held up, that says "Levi" on it.

He stops for a moment with a grin, and just stares. Her face is hidden by the sign, and he takes a moment to openly admire the long tan legs and lithe body encased in a clean white dress. He takes a deep breath and then purposefully walks across the airport to where she's standing.

"You look lost." She teases him playfully, shouting over the crowd hustling by as he strides purposely towards her.

"Not anymore." He mutters, and in a surprise move of bravery he reaches his free arm out and pulls her to him.

His lips crash down to meet hers, and he kisses her deeply. Instead of pushing him away, her arms wrap around him, pulling him even closer, returning his kisses. Here in the middle of Oklahoma, feeling anonymous in a crowd of strangers they flaunt their public display of affection. There are no roommates here to catch them, no possibility of blowing their covers. In this new location they are free from lies, and secrets. Even free from the ones they told themselves so they could remain platonic and professional. Here it is like they are new versions of themselves, ones free of the darkness. Mike wonders if maybe he should have taken things slow, taken her out to dinner to catch up before kissing her deeply, but then her fingernails scrape up his back under his shirt and her tongue slips past his lips and he loses all thoughts.

Mike lets go of his carryon and uses his other hand to come up to cradle the back of her head. He has no clue how they got here, and never would have suspected this, but now that it's happening he's not going to argue.

Their kisses get deeper and hungrier, and he's barely able to pull away long enough to gasp for deep breaths of air before he needs to have his lips on hers again. His body is pressing against hers, and she stumbles backwards with the extra weight, nearly knocking over his suitcase in the process. Mike catches her and his falling suitcase at the same time. Holding her dipped in his arm, he stares down at her panting for breath. He's suddenly very aware that they are in the middle of a very public venue and are starting to draw a crowd of people pointing and whispering.

"Hi." He laughs sheepishly to her in a soft whisper.

"Hi." She smiles back up at him like the cat who ate the cream and it's so sexy, Mike nearly kisses her again.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" He offers shyly, hoping she doesn't slap him at the suggestion, though given their current situation he's beginning to doubt she would. "Or, um…We could maybe go get something to eat and catch up?"

"There's room service at the hotel." She grins coyly up at him.

"The hotel, huh?" He smiles, confident now that this is actually happening. She nods and gives him that sexy smile again and he can't help it, he has to kiss her again. He finally pulls away, straightens up and collects his carryon.

"Let's go." He slaps her ass playfully, suddenly feeling as cocky as she must have felt meeting him when he was just a nervous stammering rookie the first night in that karaoke bar.

She turns around, with a shocked grin on her face, clearly liking this new side of him. The two begin to walk quickly through the airport, Paige slightly ahead of him, leading the way. Mike suddenly feels awkward in the silence, having no clue what he should say. Paige seems to have no other thought in her mind other than getting him to the hotel as she expertly ducks through the crowd.

Looking down at her empty hand hanging at her side as she walks, Mike takes a deep breath and a huge leap of faith as he reaches down and entwined his fingers with hers. She pauses, thinking he's trying to stop her, and looks at him curiously waiting for what he has to say. He just shrugs and starts to walk again, his hand holding hers, and she follows wordlessly. She looks down at where their hands are joined, and smiles to herself at the simple gesture.

The only time Mike lets go of her hand is when he opens the cab door and helps her into the back seat before walking around and throwing his suitcase in the truck. He hurries back and jumps into the seat, like he's afraid she's going to have disappeared suddenly. She gives the driver directions to the hotel, and Mike feels nervous butterflies in his stomach. This is happening. He feels like he's drunk, or at least like he should be.

He lets his hand rest on her bare knee. Partially because he saw the way the taxi driver looked at her and he's feeling possessive, partially because only by touching her can he make sure she's real.

"How are things at the house?" He murmurs, her soft skin under his fingertips distracting him.

"Good." She closes her eyes and leans back in the seat, presumably focusing on the way his fingers feel gently curling around her knee. "Strange without you there."

"I've only been gone a few weeks." He says, watching her reaction with fascination. He wishes the cabby would drive faster.

"It feels like longer." She says, and his fingers are inching their way up to the hem of her dress, softly tracing circles on the tan skin. "I'm glad you managed to get away this weekend. I didn't know if you would come."

"Well then you're stupid." Mike's rude words make Paige's eyes fly open to glare at him, but he gives her a sweet smile and leans in to kiss her angry lips softly. "I will always come for you." He promises her.

She melts into the kiss, and now that it's started Mike can't seem to pull away. Mike can feel the cabby's eyes leering back through the rearview mirror at them. Mike protectively swings his body so he's hovering over Paige, blocking the driver's view of her. The new position has the added benefit of having her pinned below him and his kisses get rougher as he braces himself against the seat behind her.

"God, how far away is this hotel?" He mutters against her lips.

"Less than five minutes from the airport" Paige answers him in between kisses.

"God, that long?" Mike lets out a groan as her hand snakes between them and she grasps him through his pants. The surprise is enough to make him pull his lips away, staring down at her in shock. She brings her lips back up to meet his, and Mike tried to keep up with her kisses even as he's distracted by her hand. She rubs him through the fabric of his jeans, and Mike nearly loses it in the backseat of a cab as his hips involuntarily thrust against her palm.

"Ahem." Mike and Paige both pause what they're doing and look guiltily over to where the cabby is standing beside them holding the passenger door open, Mike's luggage in hand. They'd been so wrapped up in the moment they didn't realize the cab had already parked in front of the hotel.

They both scramble out of the cab, embarrassed. Mike tries to reach into his pocket to fumble out cash for a tip, but his pants feel uncomfortably tight and Paige has taken care of the payment and tip and his dragging Mike through the doors of the hotel room before he can even adjust his pants to hide his state of arousal. She drags him past the bellhop, tossing him Mike's bag and some cash, and past the front door into the elevator.

Mike realizes she's already checked in and is beginning to wonder exactly how much planning she's put into this when suddenly the elevator doors close and she's back in his arms again. Suddenly there is no thinking, there's just him and Paige, and he backs her up against of the wall of the elevator accidentally hitting multiple floor buttons. The doors open and an elderly couple enter the elevator with Mike and Paige and they have to compose themselves, breathing deeply as they stop at every floor on the way to floor 23.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I was going to write what happened once they got inside the hotel room, but it just ended up to be way too dirty with literally no plot other than a lot of sex. So I skipped ahead to the morning after, where there is actually some plot and dialogue, though it is still pretty smutty. It's a little more sexy than I normally write, so maybe not for the faint of heart (but not that bad).

* * *

Mike wakes up to the sight of the blonde asleep in his arms. He was worried the spell that had entrapped them both last night, may have been broken. What if she changed her mind in the morning light? Her long lashes flutter open to reveal sleepy green eyes and she gives him a small smirk.

"You have sex hair." She mumbles.

"Your fault." He whispers back softly. He leans in and kisses her deeply, and even her morning breath is perfect. He rolls on top of her as he kisses her languidly and she raises one knee to make room for him to settle back between her legs. His body slips back into hers, and the two fall into a slow lazy early morning rhythm.

Their bodies rocking together lacks the urgency of last night. Mike takes his time and rolls his hips slowly against hers, the whole session feeling dream like. He kisses her collarbone and lips, and she runs her fingers lazily in patterns across his back, her hips rolling up to meet his. No words are spoken until Mike gasps out a shaky warning, "Paige, I'm going to cum."

Paige pulls his lips down to hers, and Mike releases inside her, his body trembling in her arms as he fills her up. When he's finally spent, he kisses her one last time, then rolls off to the side, cradling her against his heaving chest. He brings his hand between her legs where he strokes her tenderly, his fingers sliding slick across her skin from his release. He whispers naughty words of encouragement in her ear until he sees a blush spread across her face and chest as she begins to shake under his touch.

Finding joy in bringing her satisfaction, he releases her to roll onto her back as she comes back down to earth. He watches her intently, trying to memorize every detail of this moment beside her. She finally looks back over at him to catch him staring, and makes a silly face at him.

"Shit." He mutters, staring up at the ceiling, "I am so into you."

"Don't get too attached. My plane leaves in a couple hours." Paige says casually as she lays beside him, basking in the afterglow of their morning tryst.

"When can we do this again?" He asks, tracing a fingertip up her arm.

"Well, that depends on how soon you can go again." She runs a finger up his thigh to his groin.

"Mmmmghh… That's not what I meant." Mike moans in protest, rolling over on his side to pull her closer in a tight embrace. "Take it easy on me. You've kept me going all night. I've got nothing left."

"Well in that case, I better get going." Paige chirps, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't be like that." Mike groans, "Come back to bed. We can cuddle."

"You're such a sap." Paige laughs, stepping into her discarded panties that she finds lying on the floor. "I should get going. I do have to get to the airport."

"It's like five minutes away. Come back to bed." Mike protests. "You can always catch a later flight."

"Nah, if I'm gone too long Zelanski will probably report me missing. I didn't tell anyone I was flying out here."

"Who's Zelanski?" Mike asks, and he wishes he didn't sound quite so jealous when he says it.

"The new guy in Graceland. He's DEA. He's good." Paige says distractedly, and Mike could tell she wasn't originally planning on sharing this information, and it makes him even more jealous.

"New guy? They replaced me already?!" Mike sits up in bed now fully awake.

"You do realize not everyone sees living in a mansion in California as quite the punishment you do, right? There's a waiting list for the house." Paige says simply as she searches for where her shirt might have ended up.

"So this Zelanski guy… He's what? Older? Fat and Balding?" Mike asks hopefully, not even trying to hide his jealousy now.

"No, he's young. Gorgeous dark hair, abs you can cut glass with..." Mike's not sure if Paige is purposefully fucking with him, or just being honest.

"But he's gay right?" Mike asks, hating the picture he has forming in his head of this new mystery man.

"Oh yeah… The gayest." She leans in and kisses him teasingly. As she begins to pull away, Mike grabs the back of her head and pulls her back in for a deep possessive kiss, trying to make sure all her thoughts are on him alone. She finally pulls back, gasping for air and grinning at him, and Mike sighs.

"He's not gay is he?"

"Not at all." She smirks.

"You sound a little too confident about that." Mike groans with thoughts of her alone in the house with a handsome dark haired man. Drinking on the beach by firelight with Mike stuck across the continent in some office. "Should I be jealous?"

"I don't sleep with roommates." Paige says

"Just former roommates."

"Exactly." Paige turns and smiles at him, walking back to the bed and straddling his lap. "Are you complaining?"

"Mmmm…" Mike murmurs against her lips, bringing his hands down to support her ass and hold her on his lap. "Only that we didn't do this sooner…"

"I told you, I don't sleep with roommates." She repeats with a grin. Feeling him hardening underneath her she rocks her hips down against him, appreciating the hiss of air that escapes his teeth. "Again already? I thought you said you were spent."

"I am..." Mike groans into her shoulder. "I'm tired, and I'm raw, but you just keep doing this to me… God the effect you have on me. You don't even know."

"Tell me what I do to you Mike…" Paige purrs sexily, swaying her hips in small circles in his lap.

"You…" Mike's mouth feels dry. He tries to think of the words. Not because he doesn't know, but because he's not sure how much she's willing to hear. If he were to actually tell her how she makes him feel. To tell her how she made his heart race, his palms sweat and his breath catch in his throat… Made him feel safe and terrified at the same time. How he didn't feel alive anymoe without her by his side… It was like the world was all shades of gray, and she made things colorful. He could tell her how he fantasized not just of her body, but of sharing his entire life with her… But those weren't the words she wanted to hear. If he were to tell her all that, she would run.

So instead Mike reaches between them and slides her underwear to the side, placing his cock so she slides down smoothly onto it. "You get me so hard. I just can't stop fucking you."

"Don't stop then." She says seductively lowering herself down onto him.

He kisses her shoulder as he helps her lift her body and let it fall back onto his lap. He pulls the straps of her dress back down her shoulders so he can lower the top down enough to free her breasts. They bounce enticingly in front of his face, their current position giving him a perfect view. He kisses one, then the other, enjoying the noises of pleasure she makes as she raises herself up and down in his lap.

"Fuck, you're so sexy." Mike groans at the sight of her rising up and down. "God Paige you look so hot taking me inside you. "

"Oh yes." Paige's head is thrown back as she undulates in Mike's lap, getting even more turned on by Mike's dirty talk, and returning it with some of her own. "God Mike, I can feel you so deep inside me. Stretching me. Filling me. Make me yours. Come on. Give it to me."

"Paige… God, I love you…" Mike groans, and he feels Paige tense ever so slightly. He suddenly realizes what he just said, and nearly drops her. Fuck he wasn't thinking. He didn't mean to say the words, they just came out. Before she can notice, he quickly covers by pretending he was mid sentence and finishing, "...you riding me. God I love the way your tits bounce as you ride me."

To try to distract her so she won't focus on what he accidentally just confessed, Mike picks her up and turns her over so she's lying face down on the bed. He quickly mounts her from behind, pinning her down, breathing heavily in her ear. If she can't see his face, and he moves quick enough, maybe she won't notice. Maybe she'll just assume it was part of the dirty talk, and not think twice.

He plunges into her again and again as if he's trying to drive the memory of his unintended declaration out of her. Their cries echo throughout the hotel room as he takes her, hard and fast. Mike's left hand holds her by her hips as he fucks her, his right hand slipping between her legs to rub her in frenzied time with his thrusts. She was screaming, crying out his name over and over again, but the way she forced her hips back to meet his, Mike knew they were sounds of pleasure. The bed slams against the wall with the force and a picture crashes to the floor, but neither agent cares. Mike kisses her shoulder, her neck, anywhere he can reach. He grabs her long blonde hair and pulls her head back so his lips can devour hers again as he drives into her. He needs to keep his lips busy so he won't talk again. At this point, who knows what else he might say. He might fucking accidentally propose.

Mike feels her walls tightening around him, and her climax brings his crashing around him for the second time that morning. Even though he knows she's on the pill, it feels strange releasing inside her. It feels intimate and tribal, like he's claiming her as his own. Leaving part of him inside her.

Mike's arms give out, and he collapses on top of her, pinning her down to the bed. The two both are breathing hard, reality coming back to them. He finally kisses her between her shoulder blades, and pulls himself off her. He prays that she didn't hear him confess his love, but the awkward silence between them as she fixes her dress, and the two readjust tells him she did. He doesn't know what to say. If she were going to return his sentiments, she would have silence seems stifling and hot.

Mike pulls his pants on, and watches her carefully avoiding eye contact with him. Finally he can stand the silence no more and starts to make awkward small talk.

"Aren't you worried that the DEA's going to audit you for payments to a hotel in Oklahoma?" Mike asks as he buttons up his shirt.

"They would if I had charged it through the agency." Paige says lightly. "This is my private account."

"Fancy." Mike sees the posh hotel room with new eyes now that he knows Paige paid for it herself, "How can you afford this on a DEA salary?"

"I have my ways. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." She avoids the question, beginning to cross the room looking for her shoes.

"There is so much I don't know about you." Mike says in awe. She doesn't seem inclined to let him know more, so instead he teases, "Just tell me, are you a partner in Briggs' heroin ring?"

"Hey, you don't have proof of that. He was cleared by the FBI." Paige's defensiveness of her Graceland family comes out, and Mike feels like an outsider again.

"I know, but I told you I still have a feeling. It just doesn't add up…" Mike begins to talk to her again about his suspicions, but she walks forward, leans down and silences him with a kiss.

"Mike. You're done. It's time to let Graceland, and all it's mysteries, go." She pats him on the cheek.

"Even you?" Mike asks, and she gives an almost imperceptible nod. "If you want me to let you go, why fly me out here?"

"I wanted to see you." Paige says simply

"When do you want to see me again? I'd like to make sure I book vacation days. Maybe somewhere more romantic than Oklahoma?" Mike asks hopefully.

"Mike… You know that can't happen. It was a one time thing."

"It doesn't have to be." Mike insists. Now that he finally has her, how can he let her go?

"What are we going to carry on a secret long distance relationship? With our jobs? Come on Mike. Be serious."

"I am serious.

"Let's just enjoy this for what it is. Don't ruin it by trying to make it into something it's not."

"What was this?" Mike challenges.

"It wasn't real. It's just a lost weekend swallowed by the time difference." She says, and he's feeling frustrated.

"So you're just going to get on that plane and we're going to pretend this never happened?"

"We have to." Paige says firmly.

"Why would you do all this? Don't play this off like some impulsive drunken night at a bar, Paige. You planned this out. Was this some test I failed?"

"Mike, you didn't fail. You were perfect. This weekend was perfect. Let's just leave this as a happy memory, ok?" He nods stoically, understanding her reasoning, but hating it. She sighs, and answers his previous question quietly, "I did this, because I didn't want to spend my life wondering."

"Well you know what I'm wondering? What it would be like to hold you." Mike steps forward and places his hands on her waist.

"You know that." She says, looking up into his eyes.

"What it would be like to kiss you." Mike mutters, his voice dropping down quietly, leaning in to lay a tender kiss on her neck.

"Yeah, you definitely know that." She giggles.

"What it would be like to make love to you." Mike raises the stakes. He wants her to admit that they did more this weekend then fuck. They'd made love, again and again. The sex had been great, but the whispered secrets, the playful kisses, the longing gazes, that was what Mike truly treasured. What he didn't do with just anyone.

"Mike… Don't…" Paige's eyes lower.

"Look, I get it. It's like you're always telling me. Don't get too close. Well in an hour I'll be on a plane back to DC and you'll be heading back to Graceland. Literally a world apart." Mike says, "Look there's never going to be a perfect time for us to be together, but Paige, I don't want this to end. Not when it's barely started. Do you?"

"Of course I don't, but Mike it's just not possible."

"What if things were different?"

"They're not."

"We can make them different. I will do whatever it takes to make this work."

"It won't."

"Why not? Tell me the truth."

"The truth is, in a different life we might have been great together, or we might have not even known each other. Who knows? But it doesn't matter." "It doesn't matter because we can't change things. We are federal agents. Our lives have so many lies that we just need to stick to the truth, and the truth is we live a continent apart."

"Then why this weekend?" Mike already knew why. He knew her. She was impulsive, and sometimes liked to break the rules. In her own controlled way of course. She wouldn't dare risk hurting Graceland while he lived in the house, but now that he was gone she felt safe to give in to temptation.

Mike asked the question anyways, because he wanted the answer to be different. He wanted her to say that last night meant something. That it changed things somehow, and she would now fight for them to be together. Because Mike didn't work like Paige. He came here not out of temptation or curiosity, but because he couldn't deny her anything. As much as he tried to fight it, Mike would sacrifice everything he had for her. He had already.

First with his relationship with Abby. He had fought it. He had tried to stay with Abby. He had tried so hard to force it to work, just to prove Paige didn't have power over him. Of course the eventual demise only proved what he already knew. He was in love with her, and no other woman would stand a chance as long as she was around.

He was willing to risk sacrificing his job, by telling her the truth. Even more, he had risked almost losing her. Watching her walk away from him in that hospital room, and being totally unable to stop her, was the worst feeling he had ever felt.

And now he was here, in Oklahoma, knowing she was about to leave him again and he still couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I have to go now. I can't miss this flight." Paige kisses him on the cheek, and walks out the door, leaving him alone in the hotel room. Mike takes a deep breath, and tries not to cry. He looks around the empty room, and all he sees are the memories the two made in there. He rushes to the door yanking it open and runs down the hall.

She's waiting by the elevator, and he swears he catches her wiping tears from her eyes, but he runs up to her and pulls her to him. He kisses her desperately, trying to tell her all the things he'd never get the chance to say in one last kiss.

Trying to tell her goodbye.

* * *

_Five Months Later..._

Mike's clothes and Paige's towel lay in a tangled heap on the floor next to her bed.

"I never thought I'd be here again." Paige whispers as she traces patterns on Mike's naked chest. The two are sleepy after the sudden surprise (for Mike at least) round of sex they'd just engaged in.

"In your own bed? You underestimate yourself, that meet today you could have handled in your sleep. Though the way you tackled that guy was super hot." Mike teased. "I just helped a little."

"No, not in my bed." Paige slaps Mike's stomach playfully, "Here. With you."

"Yeah, so much for your I-don't-sleep-with-roommates rule." Mike smirks.

"You're not a real roommate. More like an overnight guest. You'll be back in DC as soon as you wrap up this buses case." Paige defends her loophole to the rule.

"There's always Oklahoma..." Mike whispers softly. Remembering the way they left things, his happiness fades a bit. He knows when he heads back to DC this will end again. He had been so depressed the last time he left her. He'd try to drown out the emptiness with work, with booze, with sex… Nothing had worked. "The way we left things there, I didn't think you'd want this."

"I didn't know I did…" Paige tucks her head in the crook of his chest, "But your back now, and things are different…"

"Yeah. I'm back…" Mike kisses her forehead and rests his chin on top of her head so he doesn't have to look in her eyes.

He doesn't want to bring up the fact that he's leaving again once this is over, or that he's started a relationship with someone else in DC who can help him get ahead. Doesn't want to say that things are different now. He had just been getting over his depression when he'd gotten the call from Briggs. He lied to himself, and told himself it was just about work, but the second he got a chance to go back to Graceland he'd jumped on the next plane. He thought he was over her, that he could handle it, but when she wrapped him in that hug he knew he'd been lying to himself. It had taken all his willpower not to kiss her senseless right then.

"It sounds pretty quiet out there. Maybe I should sneak back to my room while I can." Mike mutters.

"Stay just a little bit longer." Paige throws her leg over his body and straddles him, leaning down to leave soft seductive kisses on his jaw.

"Ok." Mike quickly agrees, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Her body rolls against his until he feels a familiar stirring in his groin. Taking control he rolls over, taking her with him so she's pinned below him. He watches her face as he carefully sinks into her again.

"Mike…" She closes her eyes, his name ghosting across her lips at the feeling of their bodies joining again. He stares down at her, still amazed she invited him into her bed tonight. This wasn't curiosity anymore. This wasn't Oklahoma. Mike doesn't know what this is, but he knows this is where he belongs. The city didn't matter, just as long as he was with her, he felt at home. He can't tell her with words, so he leans down and kisses her lips, beginning to thrust into her again and again as their bodies joined once more.

Mike doesn't make it back to his room that night. He stays, wrapped up in her sheets, wrapped up in her, until dawn.


End file.
